hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanic- A HOA story
Info This is Jarafan101 writing this Nina- Rose Fabian- Jack Amber- Alfie's wife Mick- Hal Mara- Nina's grandaugther in the future Jerome- scientist Alfie- Scientist Nina's Garn- nina's gran Eddie- Fabian's friend Patrica- Eddie's fiancee Victor- the captian Trudy- Molly Brown Jasper- Mr Andrews Set in present day for the future and in 1912. My version of it. Twist at the end Part 1: (Nina wakes up and turns on the TV, Nina is old in this part) Reporter: earlier today scientists Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis discovered half of Titanic, they sent divers down to go into the ship that sank on April 15th 1912 to find a safe full of paintings, one of the paintings shows a young woman standing on the ships deck, the artist is unknown but historians have found a sumdged signature (Nina turns the TV off) Mara: oh your up. Nina: Mara, can you phone those scientests? Mara: oh, the ones who found the titanic? why? Nina: I have some useful infomation for them (On a dock) Jerome: Alfie my friend we are going to be rich! Alfie: (on the phone) there's a phone call for you Jerome (Jerome answers) what do they want? Jerome: thank you... bye (puts phone down) some lady wants to give us infomation about that picture we found Alfie: really!? but that's one hundred years old! Jerome: well it will make us even richer, they are coming soon to go in the submarine! (hours later Mara and Nina arrive) So you must be Nina... Nina: Rutter Mara: her names Nina Martin... I'm Mara (shakes hands, Jerome smiles) Jerome: so what do you want to tell us? Nina: about me on the titanic Alfie: what!? Nina: the woman on the painting is me... when I was nighteen years old.... it was an ordinary April, I was getting married to Mick. One of the richest men in the world. My gran got tickets to go to New York boarding the Titanic, not knowing what fate lay ahead... (1912. Nina steps out of the car) Nina: remind me why we have to go on the boat? Mick: we are going to New York for a holiday Nina: (walks closer to the boat, Fabian and Eddie run past her, she loses her balance) hey! Nina's gran: why don't we just get on the boat. (they go on, Victor is on the boat) Victor: Ah, Miss Martin! How lovley to see you Nina's gran: Victor! I didn't realise that you where the captain! I surpose you are going to join us for dinner Victor: of course Nina: how beautiful... Mick: yes... beautiful, it's not as big as my boat but... it will have to do (Fabian and Eddie enter their 3rd class cabin) Eddie: yes, we made it! Fabian: what are you going to do when we arrive at New York? Eddie: go see my dad, get married to Patrica Fabian: where is she anyway? Eddie: she's in another cabin (A few hours later, dinner) Victor: so, what do you think of the titanic? Nina: lovley Mick: what if it sinks? Jasper: the Titanic is unsinkable (Fabian comes down with Eddie) Victor: one second (gets up to talk to Eddie and Fabian) Mick: ugh! Commoners Victor: the third class are not surposed to eat with the first class, go to the bottom of the boat Fabian: sorry, we got lost (walks away) Mick: Nina I have something for you, they call it Kindey of the sea Nina: Mick, it's beautiful! (puts the necklace on) Mick: It was just next to this homeless person, I took it off them when they where sleeping Nina: but... that's stealing! Mick: well she had nothing Nina: I can't believe you! (storms off on the deck, no one is there but Fabian. Present day) Nina: I went to the deck. I stood on the edge of the bar, I was about to jump. but he stopped me Mara: wow, gran you could of wrote a book (1912, Fabian walks up to her) Fabain: are you going to jump? Nina: (nods) Fabian: the waters cold you know... you'll loose your breath Nina: so? Fabian: get down (Nina gets down) I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter Nina: Nina Martins Mick: Nina! Nina, there you are, we where worried sick. Who is this? Nina: this is Fabian, he saved me from falling Mick: (shakes his hands) Mick Campbell, you must join us for dinner tomorrow. It's the least I can do for saving her life Fabian: thank you. I will be there by seven (leaves) Mick: why did you try to jump? Nina: it's the stress, of this engagement Mick: the only reason why we are getting married is because your family are in debt! (Next day, Nina is reading a book and see's Fabian sketching) Nina: hi! Fabian: (looks up from the drawing) hi! Nina: do you draw? Fabian: yes, I hope to become an artist Nina: (looks at paper) your really good Fabian: thank you Nina: would you draw me? Fabian: depends, if the lights good enough Nina: how about here, on the deck. The spot where I'm standing? (Present day) Jerome: so what happened? Nina: he drew the picture Alfie: and... what happened after that? Jerome: did you find a bond? Nina: of course Mara: gran, is this my granddad? Nina: I'm not saying... now where was I oh yes dinner came and no one was pleased that a commoner was joining us... Part 2: Mick: so where is this Fabian? Nina: he'll be here Mick: he'll problay come in rags Fabian: hello Nina (is wearing a tuxcedo) Nina: Fabian, sit down (Fabian sits down) Trudy: you must be Fabian, Nina tells us that you are quite the artist Fabian: yes (a few hours later, Nina and Fabian are walking on the deck) Fabian: thank you for inviting me Nina: (kisses him) thank you for saving my life (Eddie comes) Eddie: Fabian, there you are. hello Miss Martins Nina: hello... Fabian meet me tonight? Fabian: okay (night) Nina: you made it! Fabian: what day is it? Nina: it's just turned the 15th of April (Mick slips something into Fabians pocket) Mick: Nina! Nina: Mick, I was just telling Fabian that- Mick: Fabian is a thief! Fabian: what! Mick: where is your necklace? Nina: in my room Mick: no he stole it, check his pockets (bodygaurd takes the necklace out) Nina: Fabian... is this true? Fabian: no! Mick: take him away... (present day) Nina: Fabian was taken off to prison... But that was when the boat was hit by the ice burg) Mara: poor Fabian... (Jerome holds her hand) (1912) Part 3: Victor: the ship is sinking?! Jasper: Victor we must load the lifeboats Victor: yes right away Nina: Mick, what's happening? Mick: the ships been hit with an iceburg Nina: is it sinking? Mick: yes Nina: Fabian! (leaves) Mick: Nina, I'll go get your gran on a life boat,come on Nina's gran: what about Nina! Mick: she'll be fine! (they leave, Nina is at the door where Fabian is, water is coming up) Nina: Fabian it's me Nina! Fabian: Nina! The doors locked! Nina: where's Eddie? Fabian: he and Patrica got on a lifeboat, I told them to go Nina: I'll break the door down (the door breaks) Nina: we have to get on a boat (Lifeboats) Patrica: (crying) poor Fabian, he'll die... we shouldn't of left him Eddie: it's okay, Trixie. He'll meet us in New York Nina's gran: we have to go back Nina's there Mick: we can't go back, they'll make the boat capsize Trudy: for goodness sake Mick, people will die. Now we are going back Mick: I said no! Trudy: go back now! Or we'll throw you off (they move) Nina: we made it, Fabian I want you to jump into the water Fabian: Nina, we'll die Nina: we won't we'll swim to a life boat. On the count of three 1,2.....3 (they jump) Trudy: I see someone... Nina? Nina's gran: (screams) Victor! He's dead! Trudy: let's keep looking Nina: help! Trudy! Trudy: Nina, where's Fabian? Patrica:is he with you? Nina: I lost him somewhere, help me (they help her onto the lifeboat) Fabian: Nina! Nina: Fabian! Eddie: Fabian, your alive! (They help Fabian onto the boat) Trudy: is there anyone else? Fabian: they where all dead, died instanly Mick: we have to go I see a ship (they sail away, present day) Jerome: so you both lived? Nina: yes, but it's not finished yet Jerome: Mara, me Alfie and Amber are going to get some food later would you both like to come? Mara: we would love that Nina: a boat saved us, we arrived at New York (1912) Part 4: Sailor: name? Nina: Nina and Fabian Rutter (Fabian looks at Nina) (present day) Nina: we got married... it's getting late I should go to sleep Jerome: of course, would you like to see the painting? (Jerome gives it to Nina) Nina: that's the one... Amber: Alfie come on, it's Midnight (Night, Nina is on the deck of the ship, present day, she throws her necklace into the water) Jerome: you never told us the end Nina: yes. Fabian never propley recovered from Titanic, nobody did, Mick married someone called Joy, they died eleven years ago... Fabian and I had three children, I lost him ten years ago. You treat Mara well, goodnight Mr Clarke Jerome: goodnight (Night, Nina's room is full of pictures from 1912, Nina has her final dream where she is young and she is welcomed by everyone who was on the Titanic, Fabian is there. Nina dies in her sleep)